Schlagende Argumente
by JnRfan
Summary: Joey, Rachel und ein überreagierender Ross. LESEN und REVIEW!


Schlagende Argumente  
  
Wir beginnen in dem Moment, wo Rachel Joey erzählt, dass sie nur für eine Nacht Sex haben will.  
  
"Finde ich denn da keinen?" fragte sie und Joey starrte sie nur an. "Willst du?" fragte er zögernd. "Ja!" sagte sie und kam Joey immer näher. "Die Frage ist nur, ob du auch willst." fügte sie hinzu. "Ich-Ich weiß nicht." sagte er nervös. "Ach komm schon Joey, lass mich nicht hängen. Du willst es und ich will es auch." sagte sie. Joey zögerte jetzt nicht mehr und fing an sie zu küssen. Es war ein langer, leidenschaftlicher und wilder Kuss. Rachel zog Joey in ihr Zimmer und sie schloss die Tür. Und dann taten sie es. "Wow, das war fantastisch!" stöhnte Rachel danach und gab Joey einen Kuss. "Ich weiß." sagte er erschöpft. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er gerade mit der Frau, die er liebt, geschlafen hatte. Doch wie geht es jetzt weiter? "Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte er Rachel. "Wie weitergehen? Es war nur ein One Night Stand." sagte sie. "Aber wir haben gerade miteinander geschlafen." erwiderte er. "Und? Es hat doch überhaupt nichts bedeutet." sagte sie. In diesem Moment fühlte Joey, wie sein Herz zerbrach. Sie hatte ihn nur benutzt. Wie konnte sie das nur tun? Er zog sich an und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Joey musste mit jemanden darüber reden und er wusste auch schon mit wem. "Chandler!" schrie er, als er deren Wohnung betrat. "Was?" schreckte Chandler auf. Er hatte gerade auf dem Sofa ein Nickerchen gehalten. "Wir müssen reden!" sagte Joey und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Chandler setzte sich dazu. "Was gibt es?" fragte Chandler. "Ich, na ja, ähm, ich habe gerade mit Rachel geschlafen." stammelte Joey. "Du hast was? Wieso denn das?" "Sie wollte es doch so. Aber es ist ja noch längst nicht alles." "Was denn noch?" "Ich liebe sie!" Joey fiel es schwer über seine Gefühle zu reden. "Wa- Weiß sie davon?" fragte Chandler. "Nein. Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte nicht mit ihr schlafen sollen." sagte Joey und stürmte zur Tür raus. "Joey--" doch er war schon gegangen.  
  
Joey ging zurück in seine Wohnung, wo Rachel schon auf ihn wartete. "Joey, wieso bist du vorhin so schnell gegangen?" fragte sie sofort. "Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte Nein sagen sollen! Ich hätte nicht mit dir schlafen sollen." schrie er. "Wieso das denn?" "Na, weil ich dich liebe!" schrie er, doch bereute es sofort, es gesagt zu haben. "Mist!" dachte er sich. "Was? Du-- Was?" "Ja, ich liebe dich." wiederholte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. "Wow. Ich, ähm, weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll." "Ich geh dann mal lieber!" sagte Joey und ging zur Tür. "Warte!" schrie Rachel und Joey drehte sich um. "Was?" fragte er, doch Rachel konnte nichts sagen und so ging Joey. Rachel setzte sich in den Sessel und schlief später ein.  
  
********** Joey kam in das Appartement und Rachel saß auf dem Hocker und wartete schon auf ihn. Es war dieselbe Situation wie vorhin. Doch als Joey ihr sagte, dass er sie liebt, ging sie geradewegs auf ihn zu und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Ich liebe dich auch!" sagte sie danach. **********  
  
Da wachte sie plötzlich auf. "Das wäre wirklich eine bessere Reaktion gewesen!" sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
  
Monica kam abends von der Arbeit wieder nach hause und fand Chandler in die Luft starrend am Küchentisch vor. "Hey, was ist los?" fragte sie und Chandler sah sie an. "Du wirst nicht glauben, was mir Joey heut erzählt hat." "Was denn?" "Joey hat mit Rachel geschlafen!" sagte er und in dem Moment kamen Phoebe und Ross rein. Sie hatten allerdings nur ". mit Rachel geschlafen!" verstanden. "Wer hat mit Rachel geschlafen?" fragte Phoebe. "Niemand!" sagten Chandler und Monica im Chor, weil Ross da war. "Na okay." sagte Ross und ging ins Bad. "Also wer?" fragte Phoebe. "Joey." flüsterte Monica. "Joey?" schrie Phoebe. "Was? Joey hat mit Rachel geschlafen?" Ross kam aus dem Bad rausgerannt. "Ja!" sagte Chandler. "Aber wieso?" fragte Ross. "Er hat selber gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war." meinte Chandler. "Wieso?" fragte Phoebe. "Weil er sie liebt!" antwortete Chandler und in dem Moment kam Joey rein. "Was fällt dir ein Rachel zu schlafen?" schrie Ross Joey an. "Wa-Was? Chandler!" sagte Joey und Chandler setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. Ross ging auf Joey zu und packte ihn am T-Shirt. Er wollte gerade zuschlagen als Rachel reinkam. "Ross!" schrie sie und Ross lies Joey los und Ross ging wütend aus der Wohnung. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Rachel. Joey sagte kein Wort und stürmte aus der Wohnung raus und traf Ross, der auch noch dort war. Ross sah Joey und kam ihm näher. "Also, was ist hier passiert?" fragte sie noch mal. Doch dann hörte man plötzlich einen dumpfen Schrei. Die anderen rannten raus und sahen Joey blutend am Boden liegen. Ross wollte Joey gleich noch mal schlagen, doch Chandler, Monica und Phoebe stürzten sich auf ihn und er ging zu Boden. Rachel half Joey hoch und ging mit ihm zurück in Monica und Chandler's Appartement um Joey's klaffende Platzwunde über dem linken Auge notdürftig zu versorgen. "Was ist denn nun passiert?" fragte sie einfühlsam. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kam in die Wohnung rein und Ross schrie mich sofort an, was mir einfiele, mit dir zu schlafen. Tja, und dann kamst du rein." erzählte er. "Hmm. Wir fahren erst mal ins Krankenhaus." sagte sie und Joey nickte. Sie gingen an Ross vorbei, der immer noch am Boden gepinnt war. "Was fällt dir ein, Joey zu schlagen? Spinnst du jetzt total?" schrie Monica ihren Bruder an. "Er hat mit Rachel geschlafen!" verteidigte er sich. "Und das gibt dir das Recht, ihn blutig zu schlagen?" schrie Chandler. "Nein, eigentlich nicht!" sagte er.  
  
"Und wieso hast du es dann getan? Verdammt noch mal, Ross, er ist dein Freund und Freunde schlägt man nicht!" sagte Phoebe. "Oh mein Gott! Was habe ich nur getan?" Ross begriff, was er getan hatte. "So schnell wird er dir nicht verzeihen. Würde ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht." sagte Chandler.  
  
"Au!" schrie Joey. "So, das war jetzt aber wirklich der letzte Stich." lachte der Arzt. "In vier Wochen kommen sie bitte wieder, um die Fäden ziehen zu lassen." fügte der Arzt hinzu und Joey nickte nur. Er und Rachel gingen nach hause. "Es tut mir Leid, was passiert ist." sagte Rachel. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte mich wehren können." meinte Joey. "Warum hast du dich denn nicht gewehrt?" "Ross ist mein Freund und ich würde nie einen meiner Freunde schlagen, egal was passieren würde." antwortete er. "Aber anscheinend bin ich nicht sein Freund, oder nicht mehr." fügte er hinzu. "Joey, Ross ist nur, wie soll ich sagen, nun ja, er ist wohl einfach nur ausgerastet, als er gehört hat, das du mit mir geschlafen hast." "Wenn du meinst." sagte er und sie gingen weiter.  
  
"Joey wird mir nie verzeihen. Ich habe unser Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt, wenn nicht sogar schon verloren." meinte Ross. "Du bist doch selber Schuld!" erwiderte Chandler. Kurz darauf betreten Rachel und Joey die Wohnung. Ross geht zu Joey. "Können wir bitte mal reden?" fragte er ihn. "Wenn es denn sein muss. Hauptsache es endet nicht wieder darin, das du mich schlägst!" sagte Joey kalt. "Ich wollte mich einfach nur bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe echt Mist gebaut und es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid!" sagte Ross. "Aha, warum hast du mich eigentlich geschlagen? War es die Eifersucht?" fragte Joey. "Ja, ich denke schon. Außerdem trägt Rachel unser Baby in sich und ich wollte sie nicht verlieren!" sagte Ross. "Okay. Ich verzeihe dir, doch ich bin trotzdem noch böse auf dich." "Danke und das kann ich total verstehen!" freute sich Ross. Joey lächelte kurz gezwungen und ging in sein Appartement und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Rachel folgte ihm. "Joey, was ist los?" "Er liebt dich und ihr bekommt ein Baby. Ich würde alles zerstören." "Was zerstören? Wo nichts ist, kann auch nichts zerstört werden. Auch wenn er mich liebt, ich liebe ihn aber nicht!" "Und das Baby? Es braucht eine Familie und wenn es da ist werdet ihr wieder zusammen kommen." "Joey, bis das Baby geboren wird, ist noch Zeit! Und zusammenbringen wird es uns auf jeden Fall nicht." "Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" "Weil ich ihn nicht liebe! Joey, ich liebe dich und nicht ihn." sagte sie und bemerkte, WAS sie gesagt hatte. "Was?" fragte er überrascht. "Ja, ich liebe dich und die Nacht hat mir was bedeutet." "Wieso sagst du dann erst das ganze Gegenteil?"  
  
"Ich war mir meinen Gefühlen nicht klar." sagte sie und Joey fing auch zu lächeln an. Sie gingen aufeinander zu und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Da kommt plötzlich Ross rein, doch die beiden bemerken ihn gar nicht. Ross räusperte sich, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Joey und Rachel hörten auf zu küssen und drehen sich zur Tür, wo Ross stand. "Was zum ..." Ross wollte anfangen, die beiden anzubrüllen, doch er bemerkte, dass das wohl auch nichts ändern würde, da Rachel sich entschieden scheint zu haben. Und zwar für Joey, nicht für ihn. "Was?" fragte Rachel. "Ach nichts!" sagte er und ging. Er würde Zeit brauchen, die heutigen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten und zu verstehen. Doch er wird es überstehen. Er ging nach hause. Joey und Rachel wunderten sich, doch ließen sich nicht stören und küssten sich wieder. "Ich liebe dich!" sagte Joey. "Ich liebe dich auch!" sagte Rachel und die beiden küssten sich wieder.  
  
ENDE  
  
Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte wenigstens etwas gefallen hat. Ich weiß auch, das Ross wohl nie im Leben so gehandelt hätte. Es war einfach nur seine "Wut". Vielleicht sollte er sich wieder Pillen dagegen holen... ;) Please R&R! 


End file.
